


Giga-bites

by VisceraTea (KittenBloodCoffee)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CRONCH, Connor can eat things now, Crying, Fluff, Gen, I have no idea how to tag, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenBloodCoffee/pseuds/VisceraTea
Summary: Prompt: “Connor getting a thing installed that lets him taste things and he eats a bagel and starts sobbing because it's so amazing”





	Giga-bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinkshish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkshish/gifts).



> This was pure spur of the moment from Twinkshish’s prompt, sorry it’s so short

After the revolution there were many changes for deviants, starting with updates, updates which allowed androids to feel more human such as pain. The second was more of a hacking into code by anti androids activists to simulate illnesses however androids just accepted this and took it in their stride. 

The update that Connor was the most excited for was one that allowed his sampling sensors on his tongue to taste, it’d been a long time coming but it was finally free to the public, Connor couldn’t quite place why but he was  _ ecstatic _ .

 

The day of the update had arrived and Connor could barely contain himself, the first thing he noticed that  ew. He could vaguely taste the remnants of whatever sample he had stuffed in his mouth last, sampling at crime scenes didn’t seem like a fun prospect anymore. 

As soon as Hank had awoken he had found Connor practically prancing around like an excited puppy in the kitchen asking excitedly what he would like for breakfast to which Hank had replied 

“Fuck, it’s too early for this. I dunno, a bagel?” Before drowsily sitting at the kitchen table where he found that a hot coffee had already been set out for him, Hank cradled his coffee as Connor got to work preparing the bagels. 

Connor provided Hank with one of his usual breakfast bagel sandwiches which consisted of egg, bacon and cheese, admittedly not a healthy breakfast but it was debatably healthier than fast food. Hank muttered his Thanks before throwing a questioning look at the android who had sat at the table opposite him with his own bagel “what, androids can eat now?” He asked incredulously 

Connor couldn’t help but let a large grin on his face before informing “the update dropped at around 7 am this morning, so yes Hank, I can eat now and I have been awaiting your presence to do so” 

 

Hank took a sip of his coffee and decided that this is something he had to see, at last, the android finally wasn’t sticking something fucking disgusting in his mouth. 

The android hesitantly raised the bagel to his mouth, he felt almost anxious at this point as he didn’t have any idea what the experience would be like, the android breathed a synthetic breath before taking a bite. 

 

A wave of sensations rolled over his tongue, so new and strange, Connor found the sensation indescribable, but it was amazing, he could taste! He could tell the tastes apart of the difference component making up his bagel sandwich, it was amazing and overwhelming and- 

“Connor? Are you crying?”

Huh, turned out that he was in fact crying. He swallowed before managing out “H-Hank, this is amazing, I can’t begin to describe how good this is!”

Connor took another bite before another wave of tears rolled down his face 

“Ay Connor, you’re probably the only person who’s cried over a bagel.” Hank smiled at the android, his goofy android who was crying over a bagel currently.”

Connor cracked a smile through his tears as he continued to eat, Hank remembering he had his own bagel to tend to. 

Once they had both finished and Connor had wiped the tears from his face, he looked up at Hank with those damn puppy eyes and said “Hank I want to try everything!”

_ God this android was truly like a child.  _

 

Hank chuckled “Sure, kid.”


End file.
